FV404: Flesh Eaters
by Fifth Voyager
Summary: An alien shapeshifter causes havoc for the Enterprise crew, meanwhile the Voyager crew also have some mistaken identity issues.


**Flesh Eaters**

**Written / **6th, 9th & 12th January 2004

--

**Phebs Museum**

An elderly guide was standing in front of a small group of teenagers, telling a story that they were not really interested in. "A hundred and seventeen years ago an advanced race thrived only in their small system, but never expanded further. On their homeworld scientists were experimenting to improve their races genes. They experimented on one young man, they were successful but little did they know at the time they had made a terrible mistake."

"Oh come on, we were told this story in class moron," one lad grumbled.

"Yeah, you missed a lot out. For example the secret lab is on some unknown moon so nobody knows where the lab is," one girl said.

"There's a lot your teachers don't want you to know about. For example what happened to the moon, what did the gene altering do to him?" the guide said in a dramatic tone.

"He died," one girl muttered, she looked towards her friend for help.

"They made him so he wouldn't have to eat but it didn't work out as he had to use other people's flesh to stay alive. Cos he was locked up he couldn't do that," the other girl said.

The guide smiled, "he didn't die. He used his new powers to escape, nobody knows how and where he is now. People say he is terrorising other planets as we speak."

The entire group lost interest, they walked away.

**Meanwhile, the Enterprise Conference Room**

Wesley pointed at the starchart on the wall panel, "the game will land on this planet, in two hours maximum."

"Is it populated?" Tom questioned.

Wesley sighed, "why would the Softmicron send a cube to an uninhabited planet?"

Lena walked over to stand nearby Wesley, "this could be a problem. We need to find a landing sight and get permission off the natives."

Bryan climbed out of his chair, "I'll set a course." He walked out of the room.

"There is another matter to discuss, right Daniel?" Wesley said directed in Daniel's direction.

Daniel rolled his eyes, "no moron."

"Fine," Wesley groaned.

"Everyone dismissed," Lena said. Everybody headed for their nearest doors.

_Captains Log Stardate 58164.3, ok I'm just guessing there. We're going to leave this area with a little help from a Game Cube, well that was the plan, we've been waiting for ages for it._

**The Bridge**

Everyone were on standby or in some cases sitby. Lena drummed her fingers on the side of her chair, obviously this was annoying Tom but he didn't have the guts to complain about it.

"Triah, how long?" Lena groaned.

"Minus twenty minutes," Triah replied.

"Lets face it, we're screwed," Bryan commented. "That Game Cube guessing machine sucks."

Triah looked confused, "didn't we get told about this by that Wesley guy?"

Bryan laughed nervously, "oh I know that, I was just messing with you."

Tom pressed a button on his chair panel, "Paris to Wesley, why is that game not here?"

_In: "It should be here by now, I don't understand it."_

"Maybe the game crashed," Tom laughed. Everyone stared at him with raised eyebrows. "Or maybe it just refused to load, I'll shut up."

Triah's console went crazy, she glanced back at the command area, "incoming, incoming!"

"It's warning, incoming game, silly," Tom muttered.

Triah looked annoyed, "that's rich coming from the guy who makes lame computer crashing jokes."

Tom pouted, "I didn't even make any blue screen jokes, get it blue sky or screen, get it?"

"Um the planet has a red sky," Jessie pointed out.

Tom groaned, "oh no fair."

"Ten second until landing," Triah announced.

"Gee this thing ain't no Tetris game, unless it's a really advanced 3D version," Tom said.

"Somebody punch him," Jessie groaned.

Lena smacked Tom across the head, she glanced over at Jessie, "happy?"

"Yeah thanks," Jessie replied.

**Earth, Starfleet Headquarters**

The court was in session once again. Harry was being questioned by the defence lawyer, while everyone in the 'audience' watched, life support machines were on standby.

"Captain Janeway acted selflessly, everything she did she did it for the crew," Harry responded, looking pleased with himself.

The lawyer nodded his head, "no further questions Mr Kim."

Arnold, if you remember is the accuser's lawyer, stood up. "What about all those times she risked the crew to get coffee?" He turned to the rest of the court. "I'd like to call to the stand, Mrs Scott-Richards."

Danny nervously stood up, "I should of known this would happen." She sat down in the witness box.

"You remember a certain mission from eight years ago, Mrs Richards?" Arnold questioned.

"Yeah kinda," Danny replied.

Arnold nodded his head, "what was the mission?"

"We had to go to some alien colony to get um supplies, and it didn't go well," Danny replied.

"I see, what supplies were you after?" Arnold asked.

Danny glanced down at her hands, "coffee." One life support machine down, lucky number forty seven to go.

"You knew the mission was going to be dangerous but you still went on it to get an unimportant substance," Arnold said.

"I was ordered to," Danny meekly said. Kathryn coughed. "I mean everyone likes coffee, it wakes you up, it makes you um bitt.. I mean sharp."

"It was not food though. The creature you captured had to be given away because it broke free, put two people into comas, one of them being you," Arnold said.

The defence lawyer jumped out of his seat, "objection! The other person in the coma was just Justin Timberlake, he's not important!"

"Objection noted," the judge said.

"Look life in space is dangerous, and unpredictable," Danny muttered.

"Hmm yes whatever," Arnold grumbled. "You may sit down."

**Later**

All of the seats in the 'audience' were clear, instead all of the life support machines were being used. Several security people were guiding the main cast out of the court room.

Chakotay and a security guard headed down one corridor, while having an uninteresting conversation.

"So how did you escape from the prison?" Chakotay asked.

"Long story Commander," the security guy replied.

Further down the corridor Admiral Paris was talking to Picard. "Yes they're going to lose," Paris was saying.

"Are you going to tell him?" Picard asked.

Damien appeared from around the corner, "it's ok, don't fight old grannies I heard quite well."

Chakotay stopped in his tracks, "who.. oh crap, who is he?"

The security guy glanced at him, "he's a captain or something, it's weird I've never seen him before this week. I guess there's a lot of captains. I always was, he's creepy isn't he?"

Chakotay nodded his head, "yes, he is."

**The Enterprise, Security Office**

"Ok any questions?" James asked as he finished talking about something else. Naomi put her hand up. "No for the last time, I don't know where the beauty parlour room is."

"It's ok I found it," Naomi laughed. "I was just wondering what dye do you use, cos I can see your blondey roots."

"I don't dye my hair. Right moving on, any security related questions?" James muttered.

Craig tried to keep a straight face, "yeh you've got to sort that hair out."

"Ok shut up or I'll give you red hair," James grumbled.

Craig looked confused, "what?" Then it hit him, "oh right."

"Can we go now?" Zare moaned.

"No we still have to decide who is going to be the security chief," Craig said.

"Hail to the chief," Naomi giggled.

Everyone decided to ignore the last comment. "Lena has already made up her mind, both us will be the chief unfortunately," James said.

"Oh crap. Well at least you can't boss me around," Craig muttered.

Daniel walked into the room with Wesley behind him. "Ok listen up, Daniel has an announcement," Wesley announced to the entire room.

Daniel pulled a face, "why are you making me do this?"

"Because it's your message, not mine," Wesley replied.

"Fine," Daniel groaned. He cleared his throat, "ok James, Wesley wants to tell you something."

Everybody else groaned, they all headed out of the door.

"I should of known you'd say that," Wesley muttered.

"Ahem, tell me what?" James questioned.

Daniel glared at Wesley, "ok you know your kids are well Slayers, well something has happened or is going to happen that um.." Wesley nudged him, he growled and punched him, knocking him to the ground. "Your kids aren't Chosens or wont be anyway."

James just stared blankly at him, "if that's the case, why was Sasha from the future a Chosen then?"

"From the future exactly, that's probably what did it," Wesley commented.

"Excuse me?" James raised his eyebrow.

"Well when she brought her mum back from the dead, she changed the timeline in a big way," Wesley replied.

"How would that affect this?" James asked.

Daniel nodded his head, he turned to face Wesley, "yeah how would that affect that?"

Wesley groaned, "think about it. That timeline there had demon attacks all the time, for defence there was probably only Lena, that Voyager and Enterprise needed an extra pair of Chosens."

James and Daniel looked like they understood. "Makes sense, it's kind of a relief actually. They'll be safer this way."

"They're still Slayers, well Duncan is, Sasha isn't. Naturals are less safe than a Chosen since they're weaker and." Wesley stopped when he noticed James glaring at him, "yes he'll be better off like this."

"Yeah um, I still don't get it," Daniel commented. James whispered something in his ear. "Oh I get it. Gee Wes, you're so boring I must fell asleep and not realised it."

Wesley groaned and walked back out of the room.

**Astrometrix**

The large viewscreen zoomed in one small system, on one planet there was a mini picture of the Enterprise flashing on it.

"So do you want to fortify, or move five spaces?" Tom joked.

Lena glanced at him, "what are you talking about?"

"You know, this version of the Astrometrix program looks like Civilization," Tom replied. Lena continued to stare blankly at him. "Um or Alpha Centauri, that has space ships in it."

Lena glanced back at the viewscreen, "I say we just wait until we get another defence unit before leaving this spot."

Tom pulled a disgusted face, "you can't do it, for the love of god." Lena turned to glare at him instead. "Um ok, this is a nice system."

"It doesn't give us any idea where we are in the universe, we could be anywhere. Can we zoom out?" Lena said.

Tom looked worried as he looked at the many buttons, "I've never used that before, we really need an Astrometrix worker."

An unknown crewmember cleared his throat, Lena and Tom glanced over at him.

"All right, where are we Mr uh.. Un-named Extra?" Lena asked.

"My name is Arso," the crewmember replied.

"Ok so Mr Arsehole.." Tom said.

Arso interrupted him, "it's Arso you dunce head, there is no E, there is no H, there is no L and there is no.. another E!"

Lena tried not to laugh while Tom looked like he was going to wet his trousers, "um I'm sorry."

"Where are we then Mr Arso," Lena asked while still trying not to laugh.

"It's not good I'm afraid, we're still in that galaxy but we are closer to our home galaxy than we were before," Arso politely replied.

Tom looked up at the viewscreen, "it does look like we're on an inhabited planet, we're slap bang in the middle of someone's territory."

"You're once again forgetting the 'games only land on or near people' fact," Lena muttered.

Tom tried to ignore her, "the homeworld is the closest planet to the sun, there are several colonies on this planet and the one neighbouring the homeworld."

"Well then get your butt to the bridge, order your kid to take us up carefully and leave this system. Oh and tell him not to bump the warp drive again," Lena commanded.

"That wasn't his fault Lena, nobody can balance the ship, it was either that warp drive or the other one.." Tom muttered, he stopped when he saw Lena staring at him. "I'll be off." He rushed out of the room.

**The Conference Room**

Bryan stuck his head through one of the doors, nobody was around so he quickly pulled the rest of himself through them. He sat down at one of the chairs, "phew Lena will never find me in here." He then preceded to take snacks out of his jacket.

The door he just walked through opened, he literally froze on the spot. Knowing his life was probably in danger, he slowly put away his snacks and started to go around the table slowly, pulling the chair he was sitting on with him. Once he had gotten around to the other side of the table, the person who came through the table was visible to him.

"Um who are you, you scared me.. I thought you were the Captain," Bryan stuttered as he slowly stood up.

**Meanwhile**** on th****e Bridge**

Tom stepped out of the turbolift, he walked over to sit on his chair. "Hey where's Bryan?" he asked, furrowing his brow.

Triah shrugged, "beats me, do you want to listen to some music?"

"Sure why not," Tom replied cheerfully.

Triah keyed in a few commands, some music started playing loudly. Screaming would of been heard coming from the Conference Room, if there wasn't a large new speaker nearby the door.

"Can you turn it down, the speaker's a little scratchy," Tom said.

"Oh for the love of god, stop!" Bryan's voice screamed, but it was so drowned out it just sounded like background vocals.

"Wow I love this remix," Jessie commented.

"Yeah isn't it great," Triah said.

Lena walked onto the bridge, "why aren't we moving?"

"What!?" Tom yelled as he stood up.

Lena looked around the room, she made her way over to one console at the back. After typing in something, big text scrolled across the viewscreen, saying "why aren't we moving jackass?"

Triah turned around, "it says why aren't we moving ja.."

"Yeah yeah I got that, turn the music down so it's like background music," Tom ordered.

Triah did as she was told. Lena folded her arms, "where's Bryan?"

"I don't know," Triah replied, eyes shifting nervously.

"Let me guess, he's hiding from me," Lena muttered.

Right on cue Bryan walked in looking strangely calm. "Hi everyone."

"Bryan can we go now?" Lena asked while trying to keep calm herself.

"Yes we can, why are you asking me?" Bryan replied.

Lena looked over at Tom, "I give up, I really do." She sat down in her chair.

"Son, you fly the ship," Tom said.

"Oh yes of course I do," Bryan laughed nervously. He glanced around, the only empty station was his own so he chose that one.

"Good," Tom said as he sat down too. "Now take us up nice and slowly."

"Ok," Bryan muttered as he looked at the controls with a generally confused look on his face. He pressed a few buttons.

**A little while later**

The entire bridge was full of smoke, a few consoles exploded at random times, and everyone were lying around the room.

Lena was the first to sit up, "Bryan you better be alive cos I'm going to kill you."

Tom dragged himself closer to her, "Lena take it easy on him, please."

Bryan pushed the helm off of him, "ow that bloody hurt."

Lena stood up, "Bryan you've been flying the ship for a long time now, how the hell did you manage to crash it when you were suppose to be going up!"

Bryan just laughed, "you know, how conveniently placed was that moon. I mean what are the chances of it being in our way?"

Tom and Lena glanced at each other, "you'd better hold me back before I turn evil on him."

"He's right, that was really bad luck," Triah muttered.

Jessie pulled herself up using her damaged station, "ok Bryan, if my hair is worse than I think it is, you are going to wish Lena going evil was the only problem you had."

Tom glanced over at her, he cringed, "um your hair's lovely Jess."

"You'd only say that if it was bad!" Jessie snapped.

"Do you realise that your head is bleeding?" Bryan questioned as he pointed at her.

Jessie put a hand on her forehead, she looked at it afterwards, "oh great."

"Well my arm hurts so we should both go to a medical place," Bryan said.

Everyone stared at him. "Medical place?" Lena muttered.

"He's gone even more nuts, excuse me," Jessie commented. She headed for the turbolift, she stopped in front of it. "Wait, are these working?"

Triah looked at her station which was just a blackened mess, "I wouldn't know."

"I'm not taking my chances," Jessie said as she headed for that hatch door near the back of the bridge.

Bryan rushed over to her, "I need to come with."

"Well don't blame me if you wind up dead," Jessie muttered, she climbed into the jeffries tube. Bryan followed her.

"So, how badly do you think we've crashed?" Tom asked as he looked around at everyone.

"I'm thinking Generations bad," Lena replied.

"No it's not that bad, we can't stay trapped on this planet for an entire season," Tom muttered.

**Earth, some large brig place**

The entire Voyager main cast, and the guest stars were all having a meeting, while receiving some uneasy looks from the guards.

"I'm telling you Damien is here, and he seems to be in charge or something," Chakotay was busy saying.

Harry groaned, "that's what's going on, Damien just replaced the Admirals with his brainwashed versions."

"Well what are we going to do about it then? No one will believe us, and Damien's probably brainwashed the jury to go against us," Kathryn said.

"She's right," Lilly commented.

"I have a suggestion," Annika blurted out.

"Shut up Annika!" everyone moaned. Then it finally hit them, they all looked at her.

"Annika.. what are you doing here?" Kathryn asked.

"I was caught stealing the flowers off Paris' desk," Annika sheepishly replied.

Chakotay smiled deviously, "here's an idea.."

_Captains Log Supplemental: Bryan has somehow managed to crash land the Enterprise on some uninhabited moon. Repairs are under way but it'll be a while before we can leave._

**Enterprise****'s E****ngineering:**

Tani and the Engineering staff were having a nice meeting, ok just a meeting.

"Now the port warp drive is still damaged, who was in charge of that?" Tani questioned. Some guy put his hand up, "you're demoted to cleaner mate." The guy pouted.

"What about the hull damage?" Faye asked.

Tani stared blankly at her, "please don't tell me I haven't assigned anyone yet."

Faye shook her head, "um nope sorry."

"Oh great, Faye get a team on it," Tani ordered.

"I would but I haven't used a space suit before," Faye muttered.

"You have related phobia's or something?" Tani questioned.

"Uh no," Faye replied.

"Then you have no excuse, assemble a team pretty please," Tani said.

Faye nervously nodded her head, "sure."

"Ok anything else?" Tani asked. No one dared to say anything. "Good, off you go then."

Jessie walked in as everyone got back to what they were doing, she headed over to Tani.

"Jess, what are you doing here?" Tani asked.

"Oh just wanted to ask something," Jessie replied.

Tani waited for the question, but she grew impatient, "ask what?"

"Sorry, um I'm bored and I was wondering if you wanted any help with any station work," Jessie replied.

"Isn't there plenty to do at Tactical?" Tani questioned.

"Not really, why do you ask?" Jessie replied looking confused.

Tani glanced to her left, "um there's a station over there, I need someone to observe the hull repair from inside."

"Yeah I'll do that," Jessie said cheerfully, she walked over to the station.

"Ookay, strange woman," Tani commented.

**Meanwhile, the Bridge**

Tom glanced back at everyone, "hey guys look at this." Everyone gathered around him and the science console. "This moon's uninhabited, but I found a structure buried underground only a few hundred metres away."

"Must be a command centre or something," Triah said.

"Can you try hailing it?" Lena asked.

Tom shook his head, "nope, we can't send any messages out at the moment."

"Oh yeah," Lena muttered.

Everyone heard a small bang come from the hatch in the ground, and someone saying, "son of a.."

Lena glanced over at Tom, "did you lock that door?"

Tom's eyes shifted nervously, "uh no, I'll go check what's wrong." He rushed over to the hatch.

"Maybe we should send a shuttle to visit that structure, they might be willing to help us get off the moon," Triah said.

"Nah, they'll want us to leave or they'll kill us. It's always the same," Lena commented.

"Well if they want us off, why not just help us repair?" Triah said.

"It doesn't work that way, blowing up the intruders are quicker," Lena replied.

Tom opened up the hatch, James, Craig and Zare climbed out of it. "What on earth happened?" Craig asked as he brushed his arms.

"Bryan crashed the ship on a moon while taking off," Tom replied.

"Speaking of him, he's been in Sickbay for ages, and so has Jessie," Triah said.

"Correct me if I'm wrong but they've been gone twenty minutes, and they have to go down to Deck Sixteen on this ship, not five," Lena said.

"Wait, Jessie went to Sickbay?" James said.

Lena shrugged, "cut on the head, nothing serious."

"Ok but it took Craig, Zare and I five minutes to climb ten," James said.

"It would of been four if Zare hadn't of took that break," Craig commented.

Zare raised her eyebrow, "that was you moron."

Craig blushed, "no it wasn't."

"Give him a break, he's not a Slayer like you two," Lena muttered.

Craig smiled, "thanks."

"You don't have to be a Slayer to climb ten decks without getting so tired you have to stop," James said.

Zare tried not to laugh, "and almost pass out."

"You guys were going too fast for me!" Craig snapped.

Triah's station started beeping, "oh oh, I did it!"

Everyone turned to her. "Did what?" Lena asked.

"Got some of the systems you wanted back online. We've got communication, inside sensors and turbolifts," Triah replied.

"Good that's a start. We'll be off this moon very soon as long as we don't have any other kind of bother," Tom said.

Zare slapped Tom across the head, "idiot, you've jinxed us!"

"Yeah Tom, you've been in this series since the prequel days, get with the program," Lena grumbled.

Tom looked ashamed of himself, "sorry."

"Lets just check something, computer locate Bryan Paris and Jessie Stuart," Triah said.

_"Bryan Paris is not onboard the ship, and Jessie Stuart is in Engineering."_

Tom's eyes widened, "huh what!?"

"See, you jinxed us moron!" Lena snapped.

"Hey, it's not your kid who's missing!" Tom yelled.

"Well you never know, I haven't checked!" Lena yelled back.

"Guys, lets settle this right now," James calmly said. He turned to Tom, "Tom just stay there." He turned to Lena, "think of Seven in the catsuit blabbering on about how great she is, and aim your rage at whatever's in front of you."

"What!?" Tom stuttered. Lena punched him hard, he fell unconscious.

"Nice way of settling it," Zare commented.

"Thanks, now I'm going to Engineering," James said. He stepped into the turbolift.

"I hope that is working properly," Triah muttered. Everyone stared at her. "What?"

**Meanwhile ****at**** Starfleet Headquarters:**

The trial was continuing again, now there were new people in the audience, also two of the main cast were missing.

Chakotay whispered something into the defence's ear. He smiled as he stood up, "your honour, I would like to question Miss Annika Hansen."

"Uhoh, we're screwed," Picard said into his communicator.

_In: "Crap, I'd better get a disguise and get in there."_

"Yes sir," Picard whispered.

Some armed guards guided Annika to the witness stand. "Hey I only took flowers, why should I get armed guards?" she moaned.

"Oh you know why," the judge said calmly.

Annika pouted. The defence lawyer walked up to her. "Now Annika, is it true that you betrayed the crew several times during your stay on Voyager?"

"Uh.. no," Annika lied.

"Annika you have saved the crew several times, do this just one more time and tell the truth," the defence lawyer said.

"Fine, I did but it was just once.. twice, ok three times," Annika muttered.

"On one occasion you were on Voyager's most regular attacker's side, a Mister Damien, is that right?" the defence lawyer asked.

Annika looked down at her feet, "yes but he betrayed me too, he used a device to control my every move."

"I see," the defence lawyer muttered. He started pacing, "now as you probably do not know, Mr Damien has access to many different realities and has the ability to brainwash anyone."

Arnold stood up, "what's this got to do with case?"

"We have reason to believe that the accusers have been brainwashed by this Damien," the defence lawyer replied. The audience gasped.

"That is stupid, I am too great to be brainwashed," Picard commented.

"Do you have any proof of this, Mr Wendel?" the judge questioned.

"In fact we do," the defence lawyer replied.

Just then a guy with a coat over his head rushed inside, he took a seat nearby Picard and Paris who were both sweating like crazy.

"Damien is also dead, but he manages to possess anybody he wants," Wendel said.

"Oh crap," the guy with the coat grumbled.

"That is not proof," Wendel said.

Chakotay leaned in closer to Kathryn, she whispered, "yeesh how long do we have to stall before Sandi and Lilly find anything?"

"I don't know, they should of found Damien's ship by now," Chakotay replied.

**Meanwhile, onboard the Pegasus C**

"I thought you were sweet all the time," Lilly was saying as she and Sandi walked down a corridor.

Sandi peeped her head through one door, "not when it comes to Slayer stuff."

"That wasn't Slayer stuff, plus you electrocuted them with the forcefield," Lilly muttered.

"Yeah well, that was never high enough to kill anyone," Sandi said.

Lilly shook her head, she looked inside another room, "bingo."

She and Sandi walked into the room, they found Paris, Picard and two other Admirals tied up in the brig. "Lets just untie Paris and Picard," Sandi said.

"Why, there's four guys here," Lilly questioned.

"Who do you think I am, Miss Stretchy Arms.. I can't carry four old geezers at the same time!" Sandi snapped.

"They look fine, I think they can walk, right guys," Lilly said.

"My leg is broken actually," one admiral moaned.

"You're getting left behind then," Sandi muttered. Lilly nudged her. "Oh fine."

"Yeesh, you used to be nice, whatever happened," Lilly commented.

Sandi sighed, "sorry, bad month."

**The Court Room**

"What was Damien's last host when you last saw him, do you remember?" Wendel asked.

"Um, he had Gareth Gates," Annika replied.

"I see," Wendel said.

Chakotay stood up, "it was Justin Timberlake the last time we saw him."

Everyone in the audience panicked. The judge used his hammer to try and settle them down, in other word he threw it at them. "Settle down, he isn't in the court now!"

The guy in the coat fell out of his seat, the coat fell off to reveal who he was; Damien with a bump on his head.

"Your honour, Damien would not be here unless he was up to something," Wendel said.

"And we have no proof that he's Damien, and that he's brainwashed the two Admirals," Arnold sneered.

"Damn, what else can we do?" Kathryn asked. Chakotay looked worried.

**The Enterprise, Conference Room**

The main cast and Tani were having a meeting, Jessie and Bryan were still missing.

"Repairs are going good, we just need another hour and we can leave," Tani said.

"Bryan is still missing, we can't leave yet," Tom said.

Lena folded her arms onto the table, "has anybody seen him since he went to Sickbay?"

"I saw him," James quickly said.

"You did, where?" Tom asked frantically.

"I can't remember," James muttered.

Tom got up and stood next to him, "you better remember, or I'll get nasty!"

Everyone in the room burst out laughing.

"Oh thanks Tom, some good humour in a bad time like this," Triah giggled.

"What, I can get nasty," Tom muttered.

"It's not that we were laughing at," Lena said.

"Yeah it was who you were threatening," Craig said.

Tom looked pained, "oh come on, you saw him, just tell me where or what you were doing."

"I was walking," James said.

Tom was getting redder by the second, "my god, think hard and you better tell me in five minutes or I'll.."

"You'll what?" James questioned while trying not to laugh.

"I dunno yet, oh I can use a phaser," Tom replied.

"You'll use what?" James asked, looking confused.

Lena rolled her eyes, "a phaser, yeesh what's wrong with people today!"

"Speaking of which, where's Jessie?" Triah asked.

James looked nervously around the room, "oh she's sick."

Lena frowned, "sick? Why don't you go and look after her, there's nothing for you to do anyway."

"Oh ok, I'll go to Engineering or something," James muttered as he stood up. He left the room.

Everyone looked at Lena looking suspicious. "Guys, we have a problem," she said.

**Starfleet Headquarters**

Lilly and Sandi burst into the room, Paris and Picard were behind them. "Ok stop the madness!" Sandi screamed out.

Everyone stared at them. "Great way to get attention Sandi," Lilly commented.

"Oh my god, there's two Picard and Paris's!" some guy bellowed as he pointed at the admirals.

"Oh my, imposters," the fake Picard gasped.

"Like I'd say oh my," Picard grumbled.

"There's only one way we can settle this," Chakotay said as he stood up.

**Enterprise, the Conference Room**

"He's possessed?" Naomi said in shock.

"Good girl Naomi, you've caught up with the rest of us five minutes later. You've got a new record," Tom commented.

Naomi clapped her hands, "cool."

Lena shook it off, "anyway that's the only explanation."

"What about Bryan?" Tom asked.

"I don't know, maybe somebody possessed him too, he just doesn't show up on the sensors cos of the alien," Lena replied.

"Computer, locate James Stuart," Craig said.

"James Stuart is not aboard the ship."

"See," Lena said smugly.

Jessie walked into the room, "hi guys."

Naomi looked confused, "I thought she was sick."

"Give her another five minutes," Triah muttered. Everyone else nodded their heads.

Jessie sat down looking confused, "ok what was that about?"

"Bryan and James are possessed," Zare replied.

Jessie looked worried, "oh, I'd better go find him." She rushed back out of the room.

"Yep she's possessed too," Lena muttered.

"Hmm, computer locate Jessie Stuart," Craig said.

"Jessie Stuart is in turbolift two."

"Oh James is possessed so he was lying about her, she's not sick. I wonder why he lied about her," Naomi said.

"Wow another record," Tom said looking surprised.

"Right, we need a new theory," Lena said.

Craig leaned on the table, "maybe you were wrong about her."

"Believe me I'm not, I heard the same voice in her head that I heard in James'," Lena said.

"Ugh, creepy," Zare muttered.

Lena turned to Faye, "Faye back me up."

Faye glanced at her, "um well I wasn't paying attention to them two, I was distracted by a song Naomi was thinking of."

Everyone looked at Naomi, she did look like she had a dancey tune in her head as she was swaying her head.

"Ok, we need some ideas people," Lena said.

_In: "Bridge to Janeway, someone's trying to steal a shuttle."_

Everyone but Naomi quickly got out of their seats, and rushed out of the room.

**The Bridge**

Lena, Tom and Triah went to their usual places, Craig stood behind tactical, Faye sat down at the helm. Everyone else stood around at the back.

"Who's onboard?" Lena asked.

Triah frowned, "um according to this Jessie, but there's three other lifesigns I can't identify."

"Computer, besides Bryan Paris, James and Jessie Stuart who else is missing?" Tom questioned.

"Every other crewmember is accounted for."

"Tractor beam, like that ever works anyway," Lena commanded.

Craig nodded his head, "got it."

"Wow, I'm impressed," Tom said.

"They're hailing," Triah said. She looked confused, "that's weird, Jessie's signal is gone."

Lena and Tom stood back up. "Put them on screen," Lena ordered.

The viewscreen showed the interior of the shuttle, an alien guy was sitting in the chair while Bryan, James and Jessie were lying unconscious behind him. "I am Yanere, I mean you no harm, I just want to go back to the lab."

"Then bring the shuttle back, with our crewmembers back by the way," Lena said.

"And uh tell us what's going on," Tom said.

"I need to get back to the lab to undo what those scientists have done to me, I cannot give your crew back before then," Yanere said.

"And why not?" Faye asked.

"Because I need them to live," Yanere replied. "I need small samples of other people's skin to survive, I'm sorry for the deception but I couldn't let you find your crewmembers."

"Eeew," Faye groaned as she looked behind her.

"How much have you taken?" Lena asked.

"Not much, they can survive a week but the pain would be too much for them in a day or so, this is why I've left them unconscious," Yanere replied.

Lena sighed, "come back to our ship, and we'll get you to that lab."

"What!?" Tom exclaimed.

Lena shushed him before turning back to the viewscreen, "how long until you need another skin sample?"

"About an hour, it depends," Yanere replied.

"We can take you before then, just come back," Lena said.

"Very well," Yanere sighed. The viewscreen went back to space view.

"Are we really going to send him to that lab?" Tom asked.

"He's telling the truth Tom, he just wants to be normal again," Lena replied.

"Telepathy, too damn helpful," Nikki commented.

**The next day**

_Captains Log Stardate, hey none of your business! We've finished repairs and we're now on our way to another Game Cube site. Jessie, James and Bryan are still recovering from their ordeal, but Freddie assures me they'll be fine in a week, I'm betting it'll be longer than that or something cos he's hardly ever right._

**The Pegasus C**

"This is getting really annoying. Lots of brilliant plans go to waste," Damien moaned.

"You should of stayed away from court room, we might of been fine," Paris said.

Damien groaned, "no we wouldn't, they found them.. it wouldn't of made a difference if I was not there."

"So what do we do now?" Paris asked.

"Oh I don't know, how about we bug the Enterprise," Damien replied.

Picard groaned, "oh yeah, pick on my ship."

"Don't mind if I do Picy, I already have an idea so this'll be fun," Damien said evily. He started laughing maniacally.

"And it's not going to work," Paris whispered. Picard nodded. Damien stopped laughing long enough to shoot the two with a phaser.

**THE END**

**A/N** Season Four picks up after the following episode "Body Swap. This isn't a favourite of mine. I lost most of it during writing and had to start again, leaving it a small rushed mess as you can see. A lot of my readers on the official vote for this season as the best despite it, and like all but 2/3 of the episodes. Funnily enough this isn't one of those 2 / Those ones are episode 7 "**Unleashed**" which I think is miles better than this one but still an average ep for this season. 23 "**Corporal Form**" which I understand as it's an average episode sitting in the middle of the best episodes of the season, and the entire series for that matter, but it was harshly nominated for Worst Episode as well . 27 "Illegal Operation" which is the middle part of the season finale. I don't get how that happened as the rest of the finale, especially part one have votes.


End file.
